¿Te olvidaré?
by DragonFLy-one
Summary: ¿Una despedida es algo sencillo? Para Ichigo y Rukia es algo que han hecho muchas veces...pero algo cambia cuando esta es la definitiva.


**Buenass! Aqui os dejo un pequeñito One-shot IchiRuki muy light y que se lo dedico a **Shinigaby14** que esta leyendo mi historia "La princesa de cristal" pero que pobrecita xD yo debería aver avisado que había un capitulo cn Lemon y ella con 12 añitos..el problema esk parece mucho mas mayor y yo nunca pense k tenia esa edad jajaja pos nada aki tienes lo k t prometi! Muy muuy light!! jajaja espero k os gustee a todos lo k lo lean y quieran dejarme un review! **

**Besitoss :P **

* * *

Todo había acabado. Se podía decir que las aguas volvían a su cauce, y en las blancas arenas de Mundo Hueco un grupo de shinigamis y humanos con poderes hacían algo tan sencillo pero a la vez complicado como despedirse.

- Por lo menos acompañemos a estos héroes a su mundo ¿no? –dijo Matsumoto mientras sonreía a todo el mundo.

- Me parece justo. –se limitó a contestar el capitán Ukitake.

Las personas allí presentes se desplazaron rápidamente por la puerta ínter dimensional y poco a poco fueron apareciendo en Karakura, la cual ahora estaba sana y salva. Chad, Ishida, Inoue e Ichigo eran los que se bajaban en aquella parada. Su mundo, el lugar para los vivos aunque para Ichigo también fuera el lugar para una enana con el pelo azabache.

En el barrio lucía un sol espectacular, brillante y cegador. Todo el mundo les observaba, los amigos se despedían con sonrisas y simples palabras. Palabras que ellos dos no encontraban. Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki estaban uno delante del otro, sin saber que decir solo mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Renji estaba con Chad e Ishida y mientras el pelirrojo alegremente les daba palmaditas en el hombro al gafitas, el Quincy se acomodaba los lentes. El mexicano solamente seguía allí parado haciendo acto de presencia y despidiéndose de Renji y los demás con la mano. Inoue hablaba con Matsumoto y se abrazaban con cariño mientras la Hime soltaba alguna lagrimilla por su mejilla. Orihime quería despedirse de Rukia, pero al buscarla con la mirada se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía una lucha interior mas importante que solucionar.

La luz les enfocaba con fuerza y pasaba entre el hueco que habían dejado ellos dos. Absolutamente todo el mundo les mirada de reojo. Aquellos dos, no tenían remedio. ¿Eran dos amigos?, No era esa la palabra exacta. ¿Eran dos amantes?, Tampoco eran eso, ya que el sentimiento que se había formado desde que se conocieron era más complicado que el amor en si.

Estaban algo nerviosos. Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza de aquella manera tan propia de él y Rukia parecía que había perdido todos los aspectos de un Kuchiki.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia? –preguntó al ver que la shinigami, ni le insultaba ni le pegaba. Solo le mirada con una expresión difícil de describir. Sus ojos eclipsaban el sol y mostraban tristeza. Su respiración iba desacompasada. La piel tan blanca de ella ahora tenía un deje de cansancio y sus labios estaban entreabiertos como dispuestos a pronunciar algo. Las cejas de la chica iban ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo y su pelo estaba algo revuelto. Su vestimenta era la de shinigami pero estaba bastante rota a causa de las peleas y un hombro de la muchacha había quedado al descubierto totalmente.

-Esta es la definitiva. –dijo agachando la cabeza y pronunciando lo mas seria que pudo sus palabras. Ahora Ichigo lo comprendió. Ahora sabía el porque de la expresión de Rukia, sería la última vez que se vieran. ¿Pero por que?...

-¿No vas a volver…?-se limitó a contestar él con algo de temor en sus palabras. Rogaba que se equivocara, lo pedía por favor dentro de su mente aunque no pudo disimular poner expresión de preocupación.

"_No me pongas esa cara…por favor Ichigo"_-se decía mentalmente la chica mientras inspiraba una bocanada de aire. –No. No voy a volver.

Aquellas palabras por serías y frías que parecieran a él le sonaron diferente. Ichigo es la única persona que entiende a Rukia. Y pudo oír más allá de sus palabras. Entendió por el tono en el que las decía que ella también estaba triste. Habían pasado por demasiado juntos, demasiadas escapadas, luchas, conversaciones, peleas…No quería separarse de ella. No se lo permitía a si mismo.

-Parece que al menos podrás empezar a intimar con Kurosaki, Orihime. –le dijo Matsumoto en voz bajita a Inoue mientras se despedían.

-Es que…acaso ¿No lo ves? –le dijo la Hime mirando hacia la dirección en la que ahora todo el mundo tenia sus ojos fijados. Ichigo y Rukia. -¿No lo ves Rangiku?...Ellos tienen algo que no se puede expresar con palabras. Solo hace falta que les mires…Mira. –calló por un instante. –Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. Esta necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro, es más que amor. Fíjate en como la mira. Es igual que el día que la curaba en la pelea contra Grimmjow…Kurosaki no será feliz. Lo se. No estará feliz si no es con Rukia a su lado. Eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo…Yo no puedo competir contra ella. –Matsumoto se la quedó mirando y vio que en Orihime había una dulce sonrisa dibujada. Si sentía dolor era muy buena ocultándolo.

-Pero Rukia…yo soy un shinigami y tú también…puedes venir... o ¡yo iré a la sociedad de almas! –estaba algo alterado la simple idea que Rukia le estaba proponiendo le ponía nervioso. No quería separarse de ella, era algo que no entraba en sus planes. Sabía, si que se iría, pero ella siempre volvía o él siempre acababa hiendo donde ella se encontraba.

-Esta vez no Ichigo…tendrás que estar en Karakura como shinigami sustituto pero yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte. Debo irme a mi mundo…y tú quedarte en el tuyo.

-No quiero. –dijo con determinación igual que cuando a un niño le ordenan algo.

-Ichigo…¡no me seas crío! –soltó ella alzando la voz mientras su cabellos se revolvía por momentos.

-¡Y tu no seas enana! –añadió él.

-¡Imbécil!

-Pesada.

-¡Cabeza pollo!

-…Tonta…

La cálida mano del muchacho se había posado con lentitud en el hombro descubierto de la shinigami. Al notar el contacto con los dedos de Ichigo su piel se erizó y un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo. _"Tengo miedo" –_reconoció en su mente. _"Tengo miedo a no saber estar sin él…". _El chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la luz de aquella tarde iluminaba la escena. La piel y la mano de Ichigo, que recorría con algo de torpeza pero con demasiada ternura el hombro y parte de la clavícula de la chica. Rukia por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados.

Byakuya había hecho el intento de acercarse y frenar a Ichigo pero Ukitake le había parado con una mano y luego aportando una sencilla frase. "Es su despedida, entiéndelo" el noble se quedó observando.

Rukia frunció el ceño y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Durante muchísimo tiempo el único contacto que ellos recordaron fue ese. El momento en el que la chica de ojos indefinidos cogió algo temblorosa la mano con la que Ichigo no la acariciaba, él cerró los ojos. Intentando recordar y guardar en su mente todo recuerdo y sensación de ese instante. La mano con la que Ichigo estaba acariciando el hombro de Rukia descendió rápidamente hasta volver a su posición inicial, y la morena sostuvo la fuerte y cálida mano de Ichigo entre las suyas.

Era lo único que la chica se atrevía a hacer. Era la única manera que se le ocurrió de intentar expresarle todo el remolino de emociones que la atacaban en aquel momento.

Con suma delicadeza enredó sus dedos con los de Ichigo y el muchacho abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, para luego dedicarle una tímida sonrisa mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Rukia intentando en vano controlar sus colores se acercó la mano del joven a sus labios y le dio un suave y rápido roce. Agachó la cabeza para luego volver a levantarla y sonreírle como hizo una vez hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando la salvó de ser ejecutada y se despidió de él en la puerta inter dimensional.

-Debemos irnos. –dijo el comandante jefe Yamamoto. Y todo el que no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos fue caminando lentamente hacía la puerta para volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

En el momento en el que ella se giró de espaldas a él y lentamente le soltó la mano, un miedo invadió el cuerpo de Ichigo. De pronto aquel contacto que tanto le había gustado al muchacho se había roto, y con él el hecho de que Rukia no volvería más era algo innegable. Algo en su cabeza no funcionaba, ya que sus sentidos estaban fijados en la pequeña figura que avanzaba lentamente alejándose de él.

-Rukia…-fue lo único que dijo antes de que ella volteara su cabeza ligeramente.

Un sentimiento que jamás había sentido le invadió el cuerpo. La carita de Ichigo, con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos hacía abajo. Su pelo sin brillar y la boca abierta de acabar de hablar era algo muy difícil de soportar. La luz iluminando su cuerpo alto y fuerte y aquella mirada que la traspasaba quedarían grabadas en su mente. Rukia no derramó ni una sola lágrima, era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Cuando estuviera en su habitación ya sería otra cosa. Le miró y mientras en sus labios se formaba una cálida sonrisa dejó caer unas palabras.

-Se feliz Ichigo.

-Sabes…que no podré. –fue su respuesta.

Byakuya la agarró de la muñeca y Renji, Ikkaku y los demás la condujeron hacía la puerta inter dimensional, donde su relación con Ichigo se daría por finalizada.

Así fue como todo terminó. Cuarto humanos mirando al cielo donde ahora ya no había nada. Pero donde hubo un instante, en que lo había todo para Ichigo.

··························································&·································································

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía ya 25 años. Y no había ni un solo día en el que no se acordara de Rukia. Aquella mujer le había hecho algo, le había cambiado la vida y su visión del mundo. Y sobretodo gracias a ella pudo ser feliz durante un tiempo. Subsistía día tras día, con una rutina que cumplir. Pero rogaba y pedía por favor que un día regresara.

Con el tiempo y los años, los meses y los días. Se dio cuenta que ella no volvería y que él tendría que seguir adelante. Con su vida. Una que tenía que vivir por mucho tiempo. Eran la 1:14 de la madrugada y seguía despierto. Se volteó en dirección a la ventana cuando escuchó un ruido extraño y vio algo que había deseado ver estos 10 años.

Rukia vestida de shinigami entraba por la ventana, sin hacer ruido, seria aunque con tristeza en sus ojos y ojeras debajo de ellos.

"_No tendría que haber venido"-_se dijo a si misma mirando al suelo. _–"Él debe tener una vida…"_-pensó mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza _–"Han pasado..ya 10 años…". _

Frente suyo estaba él respirando agitadamente y con desesperación en sus ojos.

-¿Es un sueño? –preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Claro que no idiota! –contestó ella por mero reflejo.

-…Gracias a dios…-fue lo que dijo cuando la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella quedara hundida entre el cuerpo de Ichigo. –Rukia…te vas a quedar conmigo. –le ordenó el joven de 25 años que en aquel momento supo que 10 años no eran nada…si ella volvía con él.


End file.
